


Сделка

by Akar



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Слэйду приходится обратиться за помощью к Харли.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Batman 2016 на ФБ-2016.  
> OOC Слэйда относительно третьего волюма – он всё ещё способен мыслить логически и прекрасно понимает, что ничем хорошим подобное сотрудничество не кончится.

— Я могу летать! — расположившаяся на крыше поезда Харли вытянула вперёд руки, кажется, пытаясь изобразить Супермена. Её голос неприятно срывался на слишком высокие ноты.

Слэйд слышал это «я могу летать» уже минимум пятый раз за последнюю минуту. Еще раз-другой, и он правда будет готов отправить Харли в полёт. С крыши, пинком.

— Попробуй. Ты тоже можешь! Главное — поверить!

— Не бывать этому, — коротко буркнул Уилсон, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Слэйд ненавидел Готэм. Город, где каждый второй — поехавший. Каждый третий — поехавший, вооружённый чем-нибудь от разбитой бутылки до атомной бомбы. Как повезёт.

Кто может быть лучшим проводником в этой психбольнице, по ошибке названной городом, чем сумасшедшая?

— Зануда. Ты перестал быть весёлым давным-давно. Даже до того, как ударил в спину Отряд, — Харли перекатилась на бок, подпёрла голову рукой и наградила Уилсона недовольным, по-детски обиженным взглядом.

Кто может быть лучшим проводником в этой психбольнице, чем сумасшедшая, которая ненавидит Слэйда за то, что, в сущности, он спас задницы этих дилетантов?

Кто угодно.

— Я вас не предавал, — Слэйд объяснял ей терпеливо, как маленькому ребёнку. Рассказывал, что и где пошло не так.

— Думаешь, у меня была ещё хоть одна причина позволить Лоутону меня подстрелить?

— Может, ты испытывал чувство вины? — предположила Харли, постукивая пальцем по нижней губе. — Хотел покончить со своей жалкой жизнью? Хочешь поговорить об этом, мистер Д? Как-никак, я психиатр. Можешь рассказать мне обо всём, что тебя беспокоит.

Уилсон закрыл глаза на секунду и медленно выдохнул. Чёрт знает, зачем он вообще пытался. Слэйд прекрасно знал, что она ему не поверит. Ему почти никогда не верили, когда он говорил правду. Это было нормально.

Возможно, он попытался просто потому, что репутация — единственное, что у него осталось, и эта ситуация с Отрядом била по ней. С другой стороны, Сэйдж и Уоллер знали. Он сделал свою работу. Отношение остальных к происходящему Слэйда волновало мало. В последнюю очередь его волновало отношение к этому Харли Квинн.

Возможно, он просто пытался упростить себе жизнь. Это была глупая попытка.

Впрочем, плевать.

Уилсон в любом случае ждал подставы.

Против него был настроен весь грёбаный мир. Даже собственный организм — Слэйд всё ещё не мог привыкнуть к не своему, а чьему-то чужому отражению в зеркале, возможности снова смотреть на мир двумя глазами, невозможности вспомнить события, происходившие буквально несколько недель назад, и к прочей дряни.  
С оглядкой на все последние события было бы глупо ждать, что эта ненормальная девчонка правда может быть на его стороне. Что хоть кто-то в этом городе может. Что вообще хоть кто-то может. Кажется, Руиз действительно был — по крайней мере, пока у них имелись общие интересы — но Слэйд ему не верил. На всякий случай.

Уилсон просто хотел найти дочь и был вынужден заключать сделки. С Руизом — на мутных условиях, словно прохаживаясь по осеннему льду и рискуя провалиться в любую секунду. С Харли — дёшево и грубо, пообещав избавить её от необходимости коротать остаток жизни с Отрядом Самоубийц.

Обе сделки — с негласным «обмани меня, и я сломаю тебе шею», прописанным мелким шрифтом в конце несуществующего договора.

Обманут оба. Уилсон поставил бы на это всё своё былое состояние, но от него ничего не осталось.

— Наша остановка! — Харли спрыгнула на платформу, стоило поезду остановиться. Слэйд последовал за ней. Восемьдесят пять процентов вероятности — в ловушку.  
Пятнадцать процентов оставалось на шанс, что этот идиотский тур по Готэму правда каким-то чудом приведет его к Роуз. Не так уж и мало.


End file.
